


Animal Instinct

by napoleonboneaparte



Series: When in Love With a Beast [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jason is a Bad Cook, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Jason, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleonboneaparte/pseuds/napoleonboneaparte
Summary: I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to be a werewolf. I never wanted to have another voice in my head beside my own, telling me to do heinous things to my best friend. I never understood how I fell in love with Nico di Angelo. I never noticed how he actually held feelings for me to. I never expected that he would want to be with me. The truth is, I too, want him to be mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I had to put down into writing. It's lemony, a little long, but I hope it suffices. Cheers!

The night air was calm, yet it snapped with a cold bitter bite. The crescent moon gave an undiluted vision from behind the frosted glass. The sky was unusually clear that night, giving Jason Grace a perfect view of the queen of the night, surrounded by thousands of glittering diamonds in the heavens high above.

In contrast, the bedroom was pitch dark except for the dim glowing light of the radiator. The blanket of darkness seemed to intensify the silence which was broken only by its glimmer. Jason’s eyes were not focused on piercing through the darkness, however. Instead, his gaze was locked onto the boy sleeping soundly in his arms, the boy he loved and would never want to give up for anything.

Nico laid still, curled up, in his boyfriend’s arms on the bed that they had shared for many nights already. His head was rested on Jason’s warm, broad chest and his arms wrapped around his body, their legs entwined.

As Jason ran his fingers through his mate’s inky black locks of hair, he couldn’t help but admire how pristine and pure the son of Hades looked when he was at peace. He laid there, watching Nico’s chest raising and falling steadily along with the quiet beat of his heart. It was always a comfort for Jason to know that Nico was sound asleep in his arms, dreaming of wonderful, fantastical matters instead of tormenting nightmares.

For a brief moment, Nico stirred; his mouth moving a little as he uttered a garbled word or two before returning to the realm of sleep. Jason wondered what the boy, his boy, was dreaming of this time. _Hopefully something pleasant and comforting, as befitting the angel that he is._

Chest to chest with Nico, Jason had to tilt his head down to get a good long look at him. Nico’s skin was cold but soft and textural against his own broader form. Careful not to wake him, Jason lifted his arm and once more, gently ran it through Nico’s hair. Nico’s strong scent wafted before him, coming off as something resembling a mix of cinnamon and freshly cut grass. Strange as it may sound, it was very true to him.

Without warning or reason, Nico’s mouth stretched into a happy smile in his sleep. Perhaps he was having a delightful dream of sorts. Perhaps he knew he was being watched. Jason didn’t care. All he could see was that sweet smile before him. A sweet smile that drew Jason closer to his mate’s beautiful face and convinced him to fasten his lips over Nico’s.

Jason’s eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly at the intensely bright light that hung above his head. The rain outside lightly pattered against the window and lightning flashes were followed by thunderclaps. Despite it being 6.17 p.m., the skies were unusually dark and overcast.

At first, he didn’t notice it but when he did, he realised he was breathing heavily, heaving even. He growled in frustration at himself. _Just another dream. Again. Why must this always happen to me?!_

**_‘Still yearning for that one true kiss, Jason?’_ **

Jason tensed up when he felt that baleful voice in his head snarking at him. His brow immediately furrowed, he was close to fuming as the feral beast inside him made its presence felt.

‘Oh, fuck off,’ the demigod snarled as he buried his head in his hands.

 ** _‘How?’_** chuckled the wolf. Even though the beast was no physical manifestation, Jason almost felt like he could sense it circling around him, waiting for the prime opportunity to pounce and strike. **_‘I am you now, you know that very well.’_**

‘You. Are. Not. Me,’ corrected Jason, angrily. He hesitated for a moment before continuing, ‘You are just – just a part of me.’

 ** _‘True, but try to bear in mind but we are still both one and the same,’_** the wolf curtly reminded him. **_‘And more importantly, we both want the same person.’_**

‘Shut up!’ Jason roared at the air, ‘This is your fault and you know it!’

**_‘Oh, really? It was really because of me that you are in love with Nico?’_ **

The demigod had no answer to that. He knew that it was only partly the wolf’s fault that he had grown feelings for Nico. The wolf lusted for Nico and his body, but Jason wanted to have something more deep and meaningful but more importantly, an actual relationship rather than something purely sexual. The problem was, whenever he tried to express this to Nico, the wolf threatened to take over and that was something that could not be allowed to pass.

Ignoring the wolf was simply not working, thoughts of Nico were flooding his head, including ones that were hard to ignore. He wondered if Nico would return his feelings for him, or even had any feelings for him at all. The past few months, post-transformation, Jason swore he had seen some changes in Nico’s behaviour. Like that fluttering heartbeat whenever Jason touched his hand, sometimes by accident. Like that deep inhalation of breath whenever he drew close to him. _Is it just coincidence or has Nico…actually fallen in love with me?_

**_‘You want to know what I think?’_ **

‘No.’

**_‘I think you’re just too much of a pussy to take what you want. Maybe one day your dick will fall off and you’ll have a pussy of your very own. Maybe then Nico will fuck YOU. Will you like that, Jessica?’_ **

‘Don’t call me Jessica. If being a pussy means not hurting him and respecting his boundaries and wishes, so be it.’

The wolf snorted. **_‘And so you admit it. If I were in charge, we would have already gotten what we both want. Just think of it, him laying flat on that table over there, screaming your name again and again as you fuck him. Don’t care where, just force him onto a surface and fuck him. And boy, will I make you fuck him hard, let him feel the pain, but also, the good, good pleasure of being used by you. It will hurt like hell for him, but he’ll get used to it, maybe he’ll even like it. At least, he’ll get the satisfaction of knowing that he’s pleasing us, that with every tear in his ass and every drop of blood spilled, he will still have given me a lot of pleasure.’_**

‘And what if he refuses?’ asked Jason, wishing to the gods he could actually attack this creature in some way, preferably a very, very violent way. His nerves were twitching at hearing this abomination salivate at the thought of Nico.

 ** _‘Well, I suppose we will have to skip the part on consent then,’_** sneered the wolf, the malicious glee dripping from its maw.

Jason’s face darkened instantly. ‘You are suggesting rape.’

**_‘You can’t rape what belongs to you. It’s my right and I’ll take him whenever and wherever I want.’_ **

For a moment, the two grew dangerously silent. Jason knew the wolf could feel his rage rise to the surface, but he was not trying to conceal it at all. On the contrary, he wanted it to be at the epicentre.

‘Ever speak, ever think of Nico like that ever again,’ said Jason, the fury boiling just behind his furrowed brow. ‘And you will pay very dearly. Forget everything you just said. I’ll never let you hurt Nico that way. And if you ever insist on hurting Nico or do hurt him – ‘

Jason paused to carefully contemplate his next words. ‘  - I swear on the Styx that I’ll drag you to the pits of Tartarus myself.’

The wolf laughed, trying to conceal its nervousness in vain. **_‘You are aware that to be rid of me is suicide, right? You’ll have to kill yourself to kill me!’_**

‘If that’s what it takes to protect Nico, then I will fall on my sword happy,’ said Jason, very honestly.

**_‘I don’t believe you.’_ **

A defiant smirk made its appearance on Jason’s face. ‘Try me.’

The wolf did not respond and went silent. The demigod waited to see if it would return. It did not, having long slunk away. Jason was relieved. There were already enough troubles plaguing his mind and he did not want to deal with a violent, dangerous beast running amok in his head at the moment. If there was a way to keep it inside a cage of some kind, he liked to know.

For a while, Jason just sat on his couch motionless, mentally exhausted even after having taken a nap so recently. As he raised his head, he realised his claws were extended. He had partly shifted no thanks to being under great duress. Jason sighed before shifting back.

The battle to keep the wolf caged was draining the life out of him. If things were in his favour, he hoped, it would be some time before it ever showed its face (or voice) again. And, in the meantime, Jason could find some solace in the thought that he would lay his eyes on Nico soon. It would not be long before Nico arrived for dinner on Jason’s invitation. Jason wondered if he would linger about for a little longer afterward though.

Without warning, an acrid smell of burning choked the werewolf’s heightened senses. Smoke hovering in the air like dark clouds. ‘Is something burning?’

Then, he remembered the casserole that he had left cooking in the oven.

‘Oh, gods!’ Jason sprang onto his feet before dashing into the kitchen where a small fire had broken out in the casserole pan, the vegetables long charred and turned into fuel for the inferno. Without thinking, Jason opened the oven only to slam it shut when the flames sprang out at him and burned his fingertips.

‘Fuck, fuck! Fuck!’ Biting back the pain, he then turned the oven off and after a while, the fire sizzled out and died in a puff of smoke. The light cloud of smoke that drifted out of the opened oven made Jason even more flustered. He had obeyed the cookbook to the tiniest detail and still had managed to set a vegetable casserole on fire. ‘I’m the worst cook in the world,’ grumbled Jason as he threw the blackened pan into the sink and let the water run.

‘I’ve seen worse.’

A small smile crept up Jason’s face and his body relaxed when he detected the scent of the one he wanted to be with so much. ‘Really? I’m not sure where I went wrong,’ said Jason before turning to find Nico rummaging through his fridge.

‘I think you forgot to turn on the timer.’ Nico must have shadow-travelled into the house, since there was not a splash of water anywhere on his polo shirt and cargo pants. ‘You know, you could have just called for pizza if you can’t cook.’

Grinning from ear to ear, Jason laughed as he approached Nico and pulled him toward himself in a tight embrace. For a brief moment, Nico flinched but then, he just sighed deeply and held on to Jason. His back muscles were relaxing under Jason’s touch, and the werewolf knew it. ‘I kind of wanted to prove to you that I can cook.’

‘You can cook. You can cook very, very badly,’ smirked Nico as he broke the hug. There was a noticeable look of longing in his eyes when he looked right at Jason for a few seconds before going back to ransacking the crisper drawer for greens and tomatoes. ‘And now, I’ll have to teach you how to make a salad.’

‘Oh, come on!’ Jason threw his hands into the air. ‘Even I know how to make salad.’

Nico glared at the Roman demigod, his straight face a mask holding back laughter. ‘I mean a _good_ salad.’

‘Fine! Teach me all you know, _maestro_ di Angelo.’

Jason was more than delighted to spend about an hour in the kitchen, acting as the sous-chef to Nico by tossing potatoes into pots and keeping tabs on the timers. If there was anything that Nico had kept secret about himself, it was that the Italian was quite the kitchen scavenger, being able to scrounge up slabs of meat and soup cans from places unknown deep inside the fridge. More than once, Jason paused his work to watch Nico moving about the kitchen like the Mad Hatter, but keeping his cool throughout. Only when Nico yelled at him to get back to work, did he stop.

‘Well, this is surprisingly delicious,’ mumbled Jason, his mouth filled with steamed chicken breast. The meat had previously been a frozen block of ice, but now, it was a tender piece of flesh perfect for consumption.

‘What can I say? Might be my Italian genes.’ Mildly blushing, Nico laid down two steaming bowls of tomato soup on the dining table before sitting down himself. ‘I’m fine with cooking. It’s just the clean-up that turns me off.’

‘That explains why your place is always in a mess.’

‘Pardon?’

Jason pretended not to hear him.

Once Nico had finished his soup, he rose with his plate and bowl, probably intending to do the dishes.  Seeing an opportunity to impress, Jason got up quickly and grabbed them from Nico. ‘My house, my chores,’ he explained shyly when Nico looked at him quizzingly.

While he did the dishes, Jason could sense Nico’s eyes were glued to his back. The wolf, quiet as it was for now, growled proudly as Nico ate up the eye candy, admiring those strong shoulders, the muscular back and that firm ass. _He likes it._ Rather deliberately, Jason took his time to let Nico ogle him and occasionally stretched a muscle. If he needed proof that Nico found him physically attractive at least, this was it. Only when Nico slipped away into the living room did Jason then hurry up with the dishes and exited the kitchen.

Trying to make himself look busy, Nico had plopped down in the middle of the three-seater and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels, without much aim or intention to watch any programme in particular. At least, that was what Jason thought.

‘Umm, that’s my couch.’

‘You can sit down beside me if you want.’

‘I mean that’s where I normally lie down,’ Jason clarified.

‘Well, not tonight,’ said Nico, smirking defiantly at Jason. ‘I won’t be staying around for much longer anyway, so you can get back your couch soon.’

‘You don’t have to go.’ Jason felt a little bad for coming off as unnecessarily demanding. ‘Please stay.’

‘Alright, but I get to keep the couch.’

When Jason heard that, his worried frown turned into a genuinely bright smile. He made himself comfortable beside Nico and wrestled the remote control away from him. ‘The couch is yours, but the remote is mine.’

‘Asshole.’

Jason’s eyes were glued to the television screen, but he did not bother concealing his very obvious smirk. At first, he kept a comfortable distance away from Nico. Slowly though, he inched closer. Nico did not seem to notice it, at least until Jason’s legs were touching his. Even when he did, he did not budge. His breaths did grow shallower though. In silence, Jason breathed in the sweet scent of the one he desired to be his mate. _How much further can I go before he stops me?_

Half an hour of mindless entertainment passed before Jason garnered the bravery to gaze down at Nico. At his hands specifically. The soft, delicate skin looked good to touch, what more to hold. Jason wondered if Nico would pull his hands away if he even came close to them. He debated silently with himself. _It wouldn’t hurt to try._ Garnering a semblance of courage and uttering a prayer to Aphrodite, he gently placed his hands over Nico’s, moving his fingers until they were nestled safely between Nico’s. Once he was ready, he squeezed their hands tightly. Jason heard a quiet gasp.

‘Jason.’

‘Hmm?’ Jason looked down and found himself staring right at the face of one nervous Nico di Angelo. If Nico asked him to stop, he would do it, but not without feeling a little disappointed.

‘You’re holding my hand,’ said Nico, quietly.

‘I know,’ responded Jason. He paused. ‘I will stop if you want me to.’

‘I’m…fine with it.’

A mental sigh of relief escaped Jason. It must have had some effect on Nico as well since Jason could hear his heartbeat doubling its pace. He relaxed his tensed-up body and laid back to enjoy the comforts of the couch which he shared with Nico. The first step had been taken. Jason held close to heart the hope that he would get somewhere close to first base at least in the next few months or so.

The programme that they had been half-heartedly watching came to a close, only to be replaced by a viewing of Empire Strikes Back. Jason had already watched it several times before, so he instead allowed himself to daydream about how Nico’s lips would feel like on his own. The only sound that occasionally brought his attention back to the screen was the trademark laser blasts going, ‘pew, pew’. Those diversions were incredibly short though and Jason kept on with his daydreams.

The developments of the last hour were terrifying but also, encouraging. Nico had allowed him to hold his hand. That was a major first step. A biting fear that kept bugging Jason was that Nico would not be comfortable with anything more affectionate than hand-holding. The hypothetical situation where he failed to woo Nico and ended up not being able to take him as his mate was not one that he wanted to think of. It would be unfair to blame Nico even if that happened. It was Nico’s choice and Jason would respect it.

That said, Jason did truly wish to take Nico as his mate. He could not place exactly when did he start to have romantic feelings for the son of Hades, but being there beside him in Split was a catalyst. Seeing the pain and agony that Nico had been hiding from everyone the whole time was still quite an unpleasant memory. However, once the Second Gigantomachy had been dealt with, Nico had started to change for the better, opening up and more importantly, accepting himself for what and who he was.

Jason’s heart softened when he remembered how Nico reacted to discovering the werewolf bite on Jason’s shoulder. He was one of the few supporters who stuck by him day and night after the first shifting and helped smooth matters out with the other demigods. If there was anyone to whom he owed much to, it was Nico. To top it off, Nico was quite the looker, at least to Jason. Those dark brown eyes and that beautiful smile suited him well. He may have been quite a lanky teenager when they first met, but that had changed since.

Once the credits started rolling, Jason reached for the remote and switched off the television. The storm outside had been reduced to a light drizzle, maybe thanks to Jupiter. Jason took in a deep breath. _Fuck it._ What he was about to do was foolish, but given the stakes, it was worth trying.

‘Nico?’ said Jason, his heart racing. ‘Will you…will you kiss me?’

Immediately, Nico turned his head to look at him. His scared eyes looked right into Jason’s, almost like they were looking for signs of deceit, testing if this was just one big joke and poor Nico di Angelo was to be the punchline. Whatever he found, he finally gave that affirmative nod Jason had been hoping for. Jason noticed him wetting his lips. _Was he nervous? Well, I am too._

They were both hesitant, inching their faces closer to each other’s at a snail’s pace. Nico’s scent grew stronger as his lips came closer, his breath tickling Jason’s face. Nico was uncertain of the next step to take, and Jason was too. But finally realising that this was the opportunity that he had been waiting for so long, Jason gently wrapped his arm around Nico’s body, pulled his body closer to his, and kissed those soft lips that he had denied himself for too long.

Nico’s lips were soft and warm like a woman’s, but make no mistake, there was nobody whose lips could compare to Nico’s. There was a slightly sweet taste to them, as well as the tiniest hint of salt. Initially, Jason tried to limit it to a gentle lingering touch of the lips, but the wolf demanded more. A sudden surge of bravery convinced Jason to fasten his lips over Nico’s, just as he had dreamed of doing earlier in the evening. A primal instinct coaxed the werewolf to slip his tongue into Nico’s mouth, showing who the one in charge here was. He growled proudly when he felt Nico nibbling on his lips with total abandon. Nico was going with it willingly, and Jason was fine with that. Maybe, just maybe, this would turn out to be the start of something far better than he had ever imagined.

A soft whine escaped Nico when Jason broke the kiss reluctantly, depriving him of the warmth of his lips.

‘Nico.’ Jason whispered his desired mate’s name like one does in a prayer, with an air of awe and desire that could never be seen in most circumstances. But this was not like most circumstances. This was the time that Jason knew he had to take charge of matters, to make Nico his. Looking intently into Nico’s dreamy eyes, he could sense that Nico actually wanted this as much as he did. Jason could hear Nico’s heartbeat quickening when he leaned in again to resume his kissing. Nico closed his eyes, kissed him back gently, lovingly, as if he had wanted to do this for a long time.

‘Jason,’ whispered back Nico, uttering the werewolf’s name with reverence. The kiss may have started off a little awkward, but things had improved ever since. Jason could feel the emotional weight of this one. It was real, it was genuine. It was perfect.

The smell of Nico’s arousal alerted Jason to his growing need. He pressed his body against Nico’s slender one, his body heat warming them both even on this cold night. Nico shuddered when Jason cupped his cheeks, with his thumbs rubbing circles onto the olive skin of his. Without asking, Jason deepened the kiss, all the while running his fingers through Nico’s inky black locks. It was without argument that Jason was dominating this moment, not that Nico was resisting. The intensity of it all nearly made Jason forget to whom those warm lips and that beautiful face belonged to.

‘It’s you. It’s you I have always wanted.’ Jason broke the kiss to admit the truth to Nico. He had been holding it in for so long, but now was the time to come clean.

For a quiet moment, Nico blinked rapidly, looking like he was going to tear up soon, but he did not. He was probably trying to process everything that was happening right that moment. And he deserved to. Their relationship was radically different than it was a few hours prior.

‘Jason…I…’

‘Shh…’ Jason gently kissed Nico again before slyly smirking. He could feel the slight shivers that Nico was giving off as he ran his hands over his abdomen. The muscles there were not defined there as Jason’s, but he could still feel the contours of Nico’s four-pack. It was not enough for the werewolf though. Swiftly, he grabbed the bottom hem of Nico’s shirt and pulled it over his head, before tossing it aside.

Nico instinctively covered his bare chest with his arms, blushing a beetroot red but as soon as Jason’s lips made contact with his once more, he wrapped them around Jason’s neck and let go of his fears. Jason growled, admiring the demigod’s smooth, hairless skin. His skin was so smooth, so perfect as Jason ran his hand down Nico’s abdomen, touching nipples and ribs before that, skimming his navel and making his stomach muscles twitch and jump. While lean, Nico was definitely still very masculine. _No doubt about that,_ Jason thought as he traced the outline of his pecs.

Probably realising that he was the only one half-naked there, Nico stopped Jason’s administrations to strip Jason of his t-shirt as well. Jason grinned proudly when he heard Nico’s audible gasp. Watching Nico’s mouth water and his eyes glaze with lust as he stared at Jason’s buff and muscular body was quite flattering. The lust that was growing inside of Nico was pretty damn obvious by this point, as evidenced by the growing tent in his pants.

‘Like what you see?’ Jason asked, doing his best to come off as seductive, but only half-succeeding.

‘What if I say, ‘No’?’ replied Nico, his tone sweet but his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Perhaps he was trying to aggravate Jason, and if he was, he was succeeding in spades and Jason was not going to complain either.

‘Then you won’t get any of this.’ Jason ran his hand slowly across his chest, trailing his way down to his six-pack and toward his more intimate areas, which had hardened quite noticeably by now.

Sighing in defeat, Nico rested his head on Jason’s shoulder, surrendering himself to the werewolf. Jason took that as a sign to continue onto the next step. When his hands brushed against Nico’s fabric covered hard-on, a violent shudder travelled through the smaller demigod’s body. This was better than Jason could have dreamed of. At the same time, he was terrified. The wolf that had gone dormant was awake and prowling, waiting for the right time to make its presence felt. And when it did…

‘No, I won’t allow it. I’m in charge here, not you.’

**_‘Fine. But I’ll be in the front seat with you. Don’t fucking mess up.’_ **

Jason had already unbuttoned Nico’s shorts and was tugging the zipper tab when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

‘Stop, Jason, please,' begged Nico.

Despite his misgivings, Jason did obey his lover's request. ‘Why, Nico? I know you want this. And you know I want this.’

Nico let out a nervous laugh. ‘I know, but this is too fast. I came in here as a friend, and now, here we are, with you wanting to fuck me and I being too okay with it.’

‘If you know what you want, why wait when you are finally in reach of it?’ Jason asked quietly. He assured himself once again that if Nico chose to stop and go no further, he would respect that decision. It would still be horribly disappointing though.

‘Why wait? Because this is like my first time? I’ve never done it with anyone before. At least you have done it before. With Piper, I mean.’

‘But you have wanted this for quite a long time too, haven’t you?’

Nico did not answer immediately, instead shuffling nervously on the couch. He finally gave a timid nod after a few long, tormenting minutes. ‘I have.’

The evening took another strange surprise when Nico suddenly took the initiative to seek his lover’s lips. Jason smiled as he felt his lips graze against Nico’s, with a kitten’s gentleness. A soft moan escaped Nico as he ran his hands all over Jason’s muscular back. He wanted him to feel the strength that each strand of muscle contained, to know that he could both protect him and provide him with ungodly amounts of pleasure.

‘Nico.’ Jason hesitated for a moment. He then leaned in to whisper softly into Nico’s ear. ‘Be mine.’

Jason felt himself swelling with pride when Nico actually wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his thighs. While he did not provide Jason with an answer, the look of yearning and want in Nico’s eyes were enough to tell the werewolf what exactly he wanted. Carefully and slowly, Jason carried his lover upstairs, stopping every few steps to pepper Nico’s face with kisses. He had wanted this. He had wanted this for a long, long time. And now, that it was within his grasp, he wanted it desperately.

Laying him down on his bed, Jason very happily and willingly took in the sight of watching Nico strip himself of his pants. His breathing quickened. Without his clothes, Nico looked so vulnerable, desirable, totally at Jason’s mercy. That smug smile and the lusty look in his eyes just made him more attractive. The only thing that was left protecting Nico’s virginity was that tight black briefs that restrained his cock. There were just a few more things left for Jason to do before he got what he desired.

‘Nico, before we do anything,’ said Jason, his self-restraint holding him back from jumping onto Nico and fucking him into the sheets. ‘I want to make two things clear. One, this is going to fucking hurt. A lot.’

‘Seriously, Jason? I already know you’re hung,’ snorted Nico. ‘No need to humblebrag to me.’

‘No, I mean –,’ Jason realised that it was much easier to show than to explain it in words. His pants slipped down his sturdy legs as did his boxers. He grew bashful as he watched Nico’s reaction to the large, thick appendage that he kept between his legs. Before this, Jason had suspected that it was going to be difficult for Nico to accept its size. He was big everywhere, and his cock was no exception. Not to mention, unlike a regular human’s dick, this came with an extra feature.

‘That’s your –‘

‘My knot.’ Jason casually explained as he gripped his rock-hard cock, leaking with pre-cum and wrapped his fingers around the bulge at its base. ‘It’s supposed to, umm, keep my cum inside of you. Once it’s inside you, I won’t be able to pull out for a while and it’ll hurt like hell.’

‘Oh.’ Nico looked a little frightened, understandably so since he was not well acquainted with werewolf genitalia.

‘The second thing is, that while I’m doing all I can to hold him back, the wolf inside wants to claim you as his mate. And when that happens, I will become even more possessive and protective of you. I’ll try my best to keep him back, but I cannot make any promises.’

Looking as though he was in deep thought, Nico surprised Jason when he suddenly lurched forward and pulled him down onto the bed with him until he was staring him right in the eyes. ‘Jason Grace,’ he growled. ‘I love you and I don’t care if you’re going to claim me as your mate or bring me a whole buttload of pain. So stop worrying and start fucking.’

Jason smiled but was still apprehensive. ‘You’re sure?’

Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, you big idiot. Now, claim me.’

Leaning backwards, Jason enjoyed the view of his to-be mate once again. Nico laid exposed beneath him, vulnerable and wide-eyed, wondering what was to come next. His eyes raked over Nico’s body, much to the embarrassment of Nico whose blush was visible even in the dim light. For one long minute, they stared into each other’s eyes, watching love, lust, nervousness and confidence flashing across each other’s face.

Then, the wolf took control.

‘Mine,’ he growled as he tore Nico’s underwear off. Nico’s cock surged forward, finally freed from the protective clothing that gotten too tight to be comfortable. His cock was not big, but both Jason and the wolf liked and were satisfied with what they saw. Six inches with a slight curve and a darker shade of skin.

‘All mine.’ Jason’s own erection had been seeping lubricant for long enough, meaning there was little need for preparation. And in any case, he ached with the desperate need to mate with this young demigod. Gripping him by the hair, he breathed in Nico’s delectable scent, leaving one long, wet line of saliva on his throat, causing Nico to shudder. Seeing his lover squirm under him elicited a wolfish smile. Jason threw Nico’s thighs onto his shoulder, keeping him still while he sought entrance to his lover, wanting to join them, to feel complete at last. When he found it, his hips bucked on their own accord. Nico cried out in pain and Jason’s mind half exploded as he slid his tapered length into his lover.

Jason did not bother to wait for Nico to adjust. He couldn't. Nico was just so tight and hot that Jason imagined that he was in Elysium for a brief moment. Nothing could be this good, there was just nothing he had ever felt that could compare to this sensation of bliss. His hips were bucking bestially, forcing his length again and again into his mate’s tight opening and the wet constricting heat beyond. It was so good, so worth waiting for, and he wanted to do it again and again. Jason could feel Nico’s violent shaking under him, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth agape, letting out pained gasps. Yet, Jason took comfort in the knowledge that it would not be long before he gave Nico just what he wanted. The pain was turning into pleasure even as he pushed. His knot sought entrance, the thick fist struggling to get past the tight muscle that would make them fully joined. Jason whined when Nico anchored himself on the bed by gripping onto the bedpost, curving his spine upwards as he let out a strangled cry. Jason jerked forwards and the knot breached into his mate.

Tears of pain started rolling down the demigod's cheeks. ‘Jason, please stop,’ begged Nico. Despite the wolf constantly yelling at him to just fuck and breed the boy, Jason immediately halted his thrusting to attend to his mate.

Jason cradled Nico close to his chest as he cursed himself for being too rough with Nico. He should have known better than to try to immediately fuck around with a virgin. The human body was never designed to accept knots after all. Gently wiping away Nico's tears, he murmured, 'I'm so sorry, Nico. I'm so sorry.'

'It's...it's fine. Just give me some time, alright?'

'All the time, you need, my love,' replied Jason. To try and get him to calm down his racing heart, Jason leaned down and nuzzled Nico comfortingly. It took an enormous amount of restraint to hold back his lust, but then again, this quiet moment between him and his mate was something that the human side of Jason appreciated more. There was something magical about the way Nico looked at him. Those dark brown eyes staring up into his own, saying nothing but showing pure affection and desire. That feeling of being wanted and loved was something special. The physical sensations were glorious, of course, what with Nico's walls tightening around his knot, but compared to just gazing into Nico's eyes, those feelings of lust were nothing to him. Perish the thought of ever spending a life without Nico beside him.

'Please. Just move,' Nico finally groaned after what felt like an eternity. Jason smiled as he starting his thrusts once again, and slowly, gave a bit of leeway to the impatient wolf. Throwing up Nico's legs onto his shoulders, he began thrusting deep into Nico's body. At first, there was a rhythm of sorts but it was hard to keep to it when Jason felt like he was entering a trance, another state of consciousness as he lost himself in Nico. The harder he thrusted, the wilder his hips moved and soon, the only sound that remained in his ears was that of skin slapping against skin.

'Jason!'

The werewolf growled as he slammed even harder into his mate. He knew that the pain that Nico was going through had started to give way to indescribable amounts of unearthly pleasure as evidenced by Nico's moans and cries. ‘You’re doing good, baby. Say the name of the one you belong to. Say my name.’

‘JASON!’ Nico came with a drawn out scream, thick ropes of milky cum splattering on Jason’s and Nico’s abdomen, some even reaching their chests. Jason let his mate watch as he dipped a finger into Nico's essence and lifted his hand to his mouth before tasting it. Sweet with a slight hint of spiciness. Nico tasted just like he smelt. Perfect.

The thick feel of Nico's cum on his tongue just helped to throw Jason into a frenzy. Quickening his pace, Jason slammed himself even deeper into Nico, the knot making any amount of thrusting near enough impossible. Nico’s body was snug and tight like a fist around him, hotter than a volcano and Jason felt like he was burning up under his skin. He was panting, placing his head beside Nico’s and he could feel his knot swell as his orgasm approached.

Baring his sharp canines, Jason dug them into the tender flesh of his mate. Skin tore to reveal muscle and Jason could feel the coppery taste of Nico’s blood in his mouth. The feral part of him knew that this was a permanent mating mark, signifying to all until the end of time to whom did Nico belong to.

Jason roared, his own ecstasy going off like a depth charge, blowing out every nerve and synapse in his brain as he flooded Nico’s heated channel with his cum. He had wanted this for so long and now that he had gotten it, it was more wonderful than he could have ever expected.

**_'Well, you did it. Congratulations are in order, I suppose.'_ **

_'_ Shut up.'

Spent, Jason laid atop Nico, both their heartbeats racing after such an intense session of lovemaking. He felt a pang of guilt for the bloodstains spread across the bedsheets, the unfortunate result of not being a seasoned lover and fucking Nico a little too hard. Nico didn't seem to notice though. Only once he had caught his breath, did Jason smile dreamily at his mate. Nico gave him an exhausted grin in return.

‘Mine,’ Jason whispered as he leaned in to kiss his mate one final time for the night. He flipped Nico over so that the two of them could lay side by side, staring into each other’s eyes. ‘All mine.’

With what little strength he had left in his bones, Nico reached up and stroked the werewolf’s cheek.

‘Yes,’ he whispered, sleep carrying him off to a happy place. ‘All yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always warmly welcomed! Don't be afraid! Like it, don't like it, let me know!


End file.
